


Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Chaoze is the bestest of friends, Comedy, Fluff, Idol Producer Season 1 will forever remain the most amazing, M/M, Nongnong is a ray of sunshine, One Shot, One year older but not wiser, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To many more years with Zhangjun and the other NPC boys, Twitter helped vote on the title, Zhangjun, Ziyi is the nicest person on the planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Zhangjing is on a mission to find the delivery boy of his dreams. ♡ Just a few hiccups and bumps along the way, but who's really counting? -coughChaozecough-#Zhangjun #HappyBirthdaytoMe #dontblamemeforthetitle #alltwittersfault #why #winnerwinnerchickendinner





	Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my prompt from Twitter in which Zhangjing keeps ordering fried chicken because he's crushing on the delivery boy. And worked in a few other of my prompts into the story at the same time.
> 
> Pure Zhangjun fluff. It feels great to finally write something that has no angst or smut in it again. :) Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it. They are still the OTP that owns my heart.
> 
> BTW, for anyone who cares about Zhangjing, I will be modding a Zhangjing fic fest for his birthday, which will begin prompt submits sometime in between February/March. Just wanted to start mentioning it so that people would have it on their radar and we get lots of prompt ideas. ♡ When stuff gets moving, will include links somewhere for people to find. :)
> 
> Also, this is an aside, but I follow YG Treasure Box, and I would really appreciate it if anyone would drop a vote for my favorite lineup aka Jeongwoo/Haruto/Mashiho/Junkyu/Yedam/Hyunsuk/Yoonbin at the following vlive link: [Treasure Box voting](https://www.vlive.tv/events/YGTreasureBox/vote)
> 
> Shameless plug for all my other works~~
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream about Zhangjun, my DMs are always open.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!

Zhangjing waits anxiously by the door, listening for the knock on the door that he desperately wants to hear. _I wonder how long it’ll take._ He starts pacing back and forth, trying to burn off some of his nervous energy. He peeks down again at his phone, reading off the time. _Okay, it’s only been ten minutes._ Not bad yet. He resumes his pacing in front of the door.

 

“For fuck’s sake, what are you doing?”

 

Zhangjing’s head snaps up at the sound of the sharp rebuke, glancing over at his roommate Chaoze, the other boy lounging on their couch, staring at him incredulously with an eyebrow raised. “Why are you pacing in front of our door while looking like you’re waiting for someone to come murder you or something.”

 

“Is that what I look like?” Zhangjing tugs nervous at the hem of his shirt. “I thought this looked cute. Does this not look cute?”

 

“I mean, yeah, but why do you need to look cute?” Chaoze perks up at the next thought. “Are you going on a date?”

 

“No, I’m waiting for our take-out to get here.”

 

Chaoze draws out the words slowly, taking his time as if he’s talking to someone stupid. “You want to dress cutely because you’re…waiting for take-out.” The words come out in a resigned sigh. “God, Zhangjing, I could have sworn you didn’t have a social life before, but this really takes the cake. It’s definitely a new low for you, and you don’t seem to understand that, so maybe we should ta-“

 

Zhangjing cuts off his friend, exasperated. “I’m not just dressed cutely because I’m getting take-out. It’s because the delivery boy.”

 

His friend stares at him blankly. “Wow, Zhangjing, it’s almost like you could use words to actually create sentences that make sense and convey information in a convenient way.”

 

He shoots a glare at Chaoze. “I ordered take-out from this place last week, and the delivery boy was so attractive and dreamy and…” Zhangjing smiles remembering the boy that had come to the door, smiling at him as he stuttered out a measly thank you while accepting his food, too dumbfounded to say much of anything else. He had practically swooned on the spot when he saw the deep dimples that had appeared in the other boy’s cheeks, framing his adorably lopsided smile.

 

“Wow, is this real life?” Chaoze snorts with suppressed laughter. “Are you sure you didn’t just rip this fantasy of yours from some porno? Hot delivery boy shows up and bangs average pining college student?”

 

“Shut up! It’s not like that, okay?” Zhangjing suddenly feels the need to defend his life choices. “I just want to see him again…and like, maybe talk to him.”

 

“You didn’t talk to him last time?”

 

“Uhhh, no.”

 

Chaoze just shakes his head at him, his eyes full of pity. “You poor, poor thing.”

 

Zhangjing jumps in surprise at hearing the knock at the door, but stops abruptly before opening the door. He turns to his best friend for affirmation. “But I look cute, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with.” Chaoze grins evilly. “I’m excited to see this.”

 

“Stop judging. You’re making me nervous.”

 

“Too bad.”

 

Zhangjing shoots a dirty look at Chaoze before opening the door. “Delivery! Here’s your order of fried chicken. That’ll be $15.95.” The boy smiles brightly at him, holding out his food for him to take. His eyes open in surprise, and Zhangjing reaches out to accept the take-out awkwardly, trying to juggle opening his wallet for cash at the same time. He finally manages to extract a twenty dollar bill, and he throws it at the delivery boy haphazardly. “Do you want change?”

 

“No, uh, that’s quite alright. Thank you.”

 

The interaction is over in a matter of minutes, and Zhangjing closes the door behind him, a puzzled look written across his face. His best friend looks at him with interest and mild amusement. “You didn’t even say anything to him. Wasn’t that the point? To like actually talk to him?”

 

“That wasn’t him.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Zhangjing blinks rapidly with confusion. “That wasn’t the same delivery guy that came to bring me food last time. It’s a different guy.”

 

Chaoze’s face is rapidly rearranging itself into a look of disbelief, and his best friend shakes his head at him. “Zhangjing, how old was the guy that came last week, you think?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe around our age?” Zhangjing pauses to think, remembering the almost perfect face from his memory. “He looked around our age, yeah.”

 

“So he’s probably a college student.” And Chaoze pauses as if he’s waiting for Zhangjing to put the pieces of the puzzle together, waving his hand in a “come on” motion. But he has no clue what his friend is even attempting to imply, so Zhangjing just stares back at Chaoze blankly. “So what?”

 

He has never seen someone actually facepalm in real life until now.

 

“He’s a college student, so that means he probably only works there part-time. And if he’s part-time, that means he’s not going to be the one delivering to your door e _very time._ You need to know his schedule to figure out if he’ll be the one coming to deliver.”

 

Zhangjing replies, dumbfounded. “But I don’t know his schedule. I don’t even know his _name_.”

 

Chaoze just laughs. “Well then, you’re screwed. What are you going to do? Just keep ordering delivery until he comes? It’s not like you can just call up the place and say that you’re looking to find out the name of one of their delivery boys because you have a huge fat _crush_ on him.”

 

He brightens up at the idea. “Oh my god, Chaoze, you’re a genius. I’ll just order take-out at different times during the day and different days of the week until he comes.”

 

“No, no.” Chaoze recoils in horror. “That is so not what I meant. Please, do _not_ do that. I was entirely kidding when I pitched that idea, and I am regretting every word that has come out of my mouth tonight right now.”

 

But Zhangjing is already lost in his thoughts of seeing the delivery boy again, every word of his friend passing over his head.

\---

Chaoze looks up from his spot on the couch, groaning as sees Zhangjing scurrying out of his dorm room to wait by the door yet again. “Seriously Zhangjing? You’ve ordered take-out _every day_ the past two weeks. Our apartment is starting to permanently sell like fried chicken, and the fridge is so packed that I can’t even go grocery shopping.” He glares at the other boy accusingly. “This is ridiculous.”

 

He wails in response, too busy hastily buttoning his shirt to reply properly. “B-but I haven’t found him yet.” Zhangjing looks at Chaoze helplessly. “Help, please.” He gestures at his shirt, too frazzled to form the words. His best friend shakes his head, resigned, but walks over to help anyways, calmly popping the buttons into their correct buttonholes.

 

Chaoze smooths down his shirt when he’s finished, frowning at him. “And this? This is a _ctually_ ridiculous. You literally change outfits just to go answer the door for take-out. Even if you do end up with this guy, don’t you think he’ll eventually realize that you lounge around in your PJs when you’re in your own apartment?”

 

Zhangjing huffs. “But I have to make a good first impression. Does it look okay?”

 

His friend nods at him.

 

The knock at the door echoes through their apartment. “Okay, here goes nothing.” Zhangjing takes a deep breath and opens the door, but he can’t help the disappointment that takes over his face. The boy at the door laughs lightly, amused. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so disappointed to get their take-out. Are you that unhappy to see me again?”

 

The boy hands over Zhangjing’s take-out fried chicken. “I mean, I was here yesterday too, and from the way you looked at me, you’d have thought I was bringing you news that someone died.”

 

Zhangjing sighs, digging out the last couple of bills in his wallet. “No, it’s just that I’m looking for a very specific delivery boy, and I haven’t seen him at all.”

 

The other boy brightens. “Oh, maybe I can help. My name is NongNong by the way. What’s his name?”

 

“I don’t know his name.” He sighs regretfully. “All I know is that he’s perfect and has the cutest dimples I’ve ever seen. And dyed silver-ish hair?” Zhangjing looks at NongNong hopefully.

 

“Oh, him!” NongNong smiles back at him cheerfully, his eyes forming half-moons and lighting up his face. “I’m sort of new, so I don’t really know everyone’s names, but I _do_ remember meeting him. I think he mentioned something about being on vacation this week and next week?”

 

Zhangjing can’t help the ecstatic grin that takes over his face. “That’s great. Oh my god, thank you so much. You’ve been so helpful.” And he’s so over the moon that he wraps the taller boy in a hug, squeezing him until NongNong tells him gently to let go. After closing the door, he turns around to look at Chaoze, who’s been uncharacteristically quiet, with a triumphant look on his face. “Ha! I told you it would work.”

 

His friend snatches his wallet out of his hands. “I’m glad. At least this way, you won’t go broke buying fried chicken every day, and maybe we can invite guests over to our apartment again after the smell goes away.”

 

Chaoze raises an eyebrow at him. “But have you thought at all about what you’re going to do after he does show up at our door again?”

 

“Haven’t thought that far ahead yet.” Zhangjing replies in a sing-song voice, buoyed by the thought of two weeks later, hurrying back into his room to finish his school assignment due the next day.

 

“Oh boy.”

\---

Another day, another wait by the door.

 

Zhangjing is grumpy today, having received his not-so-great grade from his last exam back. Not to mention, it’s raining and he had forgotten an umbrella earlier this morning, resulting in half the papers in his backpack being soaked by the time he gets back to the apartment. And he hasn’t had any luck whatsoever this week. NongNong had come around another time, reassuring him that the other delivery boy was _definitely_ back from vacation, but it’s Thursday, and Zhangjing is starting to feel a bit hopeless.

 

“Where’s all that optimistic peppiness of yours?” Chaoze laughs at the sour expression on Zhangjing’s face. “Maybe today is the day you’ll finally meet your crush.”

 

He sighs, buttoning the last few buttons at the top of the shirt he had grabbed from his closet. It’s one of his favorites, plaid with soft colors that make him feel younger than he is, painting a pretty picture with his curly hair and wide eyes. “I’m starting to lose hope. It’s been _weeks_ since I’ve seen him last.”

 

Okay, well that was only a half-truth. He wasn’t exactly starting to lose hope, in fact, the wait was making him more determined, the burning desire to finally meet the boy of his dreams consuming his thoughts throughout each day. _Today is the day._ Zhangjing can feel it in his bones, his whole being thrumming with a restless energy, prepared for what’s going to happen next.

 

The knock sounds like a death sentence.

 

Or a new beginning.

 

He’s not sure which, and he takes a deep breath before opening the door, ignoring Chaoze’s presence, surely attempting to eavesdrop on his fateful encounter again.

 

Zhangjing practically swoons the instant he sees the other boy.

 

It’s his shining moment, his big romantic _revelation_.

 

And everything he’s dreamed about is happening, right here, right now.

 

The boy smiles at him, two deep dimples forming in his cheeks, digging little holes into his skin that Zhangjing just wants to run his thumbs over. And the other boy’s eyelashes are so long and pretty that he wonders if he’d be satisfied just watching him blink all day long. And those perfect pink lips that are just dying to be kissed just a few inches away, reachable if only he is brave enough to stand on his tiptoes to brush them.

 

“Here’s your chicken.”

 

Even the boy’s voice is smooth, velvety and deep, the type of voice he wouldn’t mind saying mindless things to him until he falls into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. And the other boy looks at him inquisitively, his head tilted to one side, making his hair fall over his eyes in the front, and Zhangjing longs to bring his hand up to sweep it out of the way, wondering how it would feel to run his fingers through the other boy’s hair.

 

_I’m in love._

Zhangjing trembles with the knowledge, a sweetness rising up in him that he’s never felt before.

 

_So this is what it feels like._

“So…” The boy’s gaze shifts around in confusion. “Are you going to take it?”

 

And Zhangjing opens his mouth intending to speak, knowing that this is the time to make all his dreams come true. But nothing comes out, and suddenly Chaoze is behind him, his arm slung over his shoulder, holding out cash to the delivery boy and taking the take-out from him. “Ah, I’m sorry. My friend Zhangjing here just isn’t feeling too good today. Sore throat and all, you know?” He nods furiously, agreeing with Chaoze even though he has no clue where the other boy is going with this, but it definitely beats gaping at the delivery boy stupidly like a goldfish.

 

“And you know, with this sore throat, I don’t even know _why_ you ordered this _goddamn chicken_ if you weren’t planning on _eating_ it at all.” Chaoze shoots him a pointed insinuating look. “But who knows? Zhangjing just loves fried chicken so much, especially from this place. So I think we’ll be seeing you more, eh?” Zhangjing almost dies of embarrassment when his friend nudges and winks at the other boy conspiratorially.

 

But thank god, the delivery boy smiles, those heart-breaking dimples appearing again. “Oh yeah, for sure. I work like three or four shifts every week, so I’ll probably see you guys.” The boy turns his smile towards him, his eyes narrowed in concern. “I’m sorry you don’t feel well. Hopefully you get better soon?”

 

Zhangjing nods so fast that he feels like he’s getting whiplash. “Thank you.” And his voice comes out in a croak, sounding very much like a sore throat in some poor twisted turn of fate, and he dissolves into a fit of coughing as Chaoze pounds unhelpfully on his back.

 

“Bye.”

 

The door closes, and Zhangjing finally sees the sardonic look on Chaoze’s face. “You know, to actually find out his name and _maybe_ have a shot, and let’s be real, it’s a long shot. I mean, did you see him?” His friend lets out a low whistle. “Maybe, just _maybe_ , you’ll have to say something more than ‘thank you’ when he comes.”

 

“I know.” His voice is scratchy, and he clears his throat to emphasize his point. “I _will_.” He insists, seeing the skeptical look on his friend’s face still, followed by an awkward pause. “…someday.”

 

“Well, could someday come any sooner?”

 

Not. Helpful.

\---

“Okay, Zhangjing, it’s time to stop sulking.” Chaoze breezes into his bedroom, dressed in an obnoxious mixture of yellows, greens, and blues, making his way over to where Zhangjing is lying on the bed.

 

“I’m not _sulking_.” He pouts, burying his head into his favorite pillow, the smell of fresh laundry filling his nose. “I’m just ruminating on my nonexistent love life.”

 

“In other words, sulking.” Zhangjing winces and glares at the other boy perched at the edge of his bed after feeling the soft tug on his hair. “Am not.”

 

“You are too.” Chaoze frowns at him. “This is like the third time you’ve seen him in the past two weeks, and all the progress you’ve managed to make is adding ‘hi’ and ‘goodbye’ to your pitiful repertoire of ‘thank you’.”

 

“When are you, you know, going to form _actual full length_ sentences?”

 

Zhangjing screams into his pillow, muffling the sound, before turning to glare at his best friend again. “Stop being right.”

 

To which Chaoze just rolls his eyes. “I can’t, I’m always right. Now get your perky little butt up.”

 

“Ugh, why?” He moans, staring at his friend’s outfit judgmentally. “Are we going to some ‘80s workout clothes themed costume party?”

 

“Uhhh, no.” Chaoze grabs his arm, and Zhangjing whines as his body slips halfway off the bed, his other hand scrabbling on the ground for balance. “We’re going to go running at the park. It’s beautiful outside, and I’ve about had enough of you just eating nothing but fried chicken and sulking in your room all day.”

 

“Nooo, don’t make me.”

 

Zhangjing is all the way on the floor before he decides to give in.

 

“Fine, fine, you win.”

 

“I always do.”

 

“Shut up.”

\---

“Chaoze, you look like the inside of a Crayola crayon box that exploded and no one decided to clean it up.”

 

“Shush, just because you’re wearing all blacks and grays and want to be all _blah_ doesn’t mean we all have to suffer the same fate.”

 

Zhangjing sighs as his best friend beckons him to follow, quickening his pace to a slow jog, praying that no one they know will see him with Chaoze who is dressed so brightly that he can be seen a mile away. He catches up and matches his pace with the other boy, huffing as he jogs, not used to the exercise after having been locked in his room studying the past few weeks for exams. “I don’t know why you want to run outside so badly. There’s too many people around, and it’s starting to get _cold_.”

 

Chaoze frowns at him. “It’s not cold yet. It’s still fall, and the air is nice and crisp and sweet to the lungs. It’s not my fault that the only thing you’ve been inhaling the past few weeks is fried chicken.” His friend turns around, easily keeping up with his jogging while moving backwards. “Less junk food. More natural air and exercise.”

 

He falls silent, knowing that it’s useless to argue with the other boy after he’s made up his mind. And to be honest, it’s not too bad, still a bit early for anyone to be out and about, only a few mothers with their children walking through the park, a few dog owners throwing frisbees and playing catch. The trees are just starting to transition and the park is filled with vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows mixed with some green still. Luckily the leaves haven’t started falling of their trees yet, the walkway thankfully clear of obstacles.

 

Zhangjing is so absorbed in just trying to keep up with Chaoze that he almost misses his friend’s hissing voice. “Zhangjing, _Zhangjing_.” He finally turns his attention towards Chaoze when his friend grabs his sleeve, tugging none to gently. “Isn’t that your delivery boy over there?”

 

He swings his head around wildly in panic, not knowing whether to stop and run far away, but Chaoze hasn’t stopped and his legs follow traitorously. Zhangjing finally spots the delivery boy, squinting to see into the distance where Chaoze is pointing. And he really can’t be sure about whether it’s _his_ delivery boy, but the bright silver-colored hair stands out, and Zhangjing doesn’t think it’s possible that there are _two_ boys in the city with the exact same shade of hair from his dreams.

 

“This is great.” Chaoze hisses as they start getting closer. “You can finally go say something to him other than ‘thank you’.”

 

And he’s panicking again, the figure seated on the park bench getting closer and closer in his vision, looming like an awful premonition in front of him. “Oh my god, no. I can’t. I can’t do it. I’m dressed like I hate life and I’m sweating and I probably smell awful and he probably doesn’t even know who I am—”

 

“It’s now or never.” Chaoze retorts. “I’m not going to watch you eat fried chicken for the rest of the semester, so just trust me.”

 

And they’re getting closer, and now Zhangjing can see that it is his delivery boy, with his perfectly sloped nose and his long, slender fingers splayed over a book, seemingly deeply absorbed in what he’s reading. “I can’t, Chaoze, I really can’t.”

 

“Just trust me.”

 

“Oh my god, he’s getting closer.”

 

The boy starring in all his dreams is just a few paces away now, and he’s just about to turn to Chaoze to call whatever-it-is off so he can run, run back to the safety of his own room and his own bed, when he suddenly feels himself falling, his friend’s foot stuck out in front of him while running, ensuring that he’ll die a slow and painful death.

 

_I hate you, Chaoze._

The embarrassing ‘eep’ comes out of him involuntarily, and Zhangjing winces as he hits the ground hard, the concrete scraping up against both his palms that he sticks out to catch himself. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Chaoze’s loud voice full of fake concern makes him look up, and as he does, the boy on the bench looks up from his book too, his eyes widening when he sees Zhangjing on the ground.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

The hand reaches down to help him up, a concerned look on the other boy’s face, and suddenly it’s as if the heavens are smiling down at him. _This is fate._ “I-I’m fine.” Zhangjing stammers and grasps the other boy’s hand to pull himself up. _Oh, his hands are soft too._ And he can’t help the flutters that start in his chest, but his romantic moment is interrupted the instant he tries to stand, a sharp pain in his knee.

 

“Here, let me help you.”

 

And he feels his feet leaving the ground, his body cuddled against the other boy’s chest as he brings Zhangjing over to sit on the bench. “Are you okay? Did you twist your ankle or anything?” The other boy is looking at him with so much worry etched into his face that Zhangjing holds his tongue, not willing to spout the truth, which was that his supposed best friend tripped him on purpose so he could talk to the boy he’s been crushing on for months. _Yeah, no, let’s not say that._ But speaking of…Zhangjing glares at Chaoze standing slightly behind the other boy, his friend with a huge smile on his face.

 

He shoots Chaoze a dirty look, but the voice grabs his attention. “Oh! You’re the boy that orders fried chicken all the time.” And when he looks back at his delivery boy, the appearance of the dimples takes his breath away.

 

“Haha, yeah.” Zhangjing replies weakly. “That would be me.”

 

“Zhangjing, right?”

 

His eyes go wide with shock, completely forgetting the pain in his leg. “How do you know that?”

_Oh my god, does he remember me? Does he think I’m cute? I mean, why else would he randomly try and find out my name. Maybe he asked NongNong. I bet he totally asked NongNong for my name._

“Oh, it’s the name on your take-out order.” Yanjun looks at him in confusion. “Are you saying that’s not your name?”

 

Oh, right.

 

Zhangjing can feel the blush crawling up from the base of his neck and into his cheeks as Chaoze interrupts. “So, like, Zhangjing, I totally forgot, but I have to go. Like now.”

 

“What, why?” He responds dumbly, not understanding why his best friend would choose to abandon him in his time of need.

 

“I need to, you know, feed our dog.”

 

Zhangjing gets even more confused. “We don’t have a dog.”

 

And now Chaoze is giving him an exasperated look from behind the other boy, making all sorts of motions with his eyes subtly as if Zhangjing is supposed to understand. “Yeah, not _our_ dog, Zhangjing. Remember? Dinghao is on vacation and told us to go over and feed his dog everyday.”

 

He is just about to say that _Dinghao doesn’t have a dog either_ when it finally clicks. “Oh, yeah. The dog. You do that. I’ll…be fine.”

 

His best friend gives him a triumphant look and two thumbs up before speeding away.

 

The other boy is still looking at his leg, his pretty hands cradling Zhangjing’s ankle carefully and moving it back and forth. “Does any of this hurt?” And he needs to remind himself not to visibly swoon as the other boy looks up at him from where he is crouched, his trench coat dragging on the ground.

 

“No…” Zhangjing takes a deep breath, shaky. “That doesn’t hurt much.”

 

The boy straightens up after a few more movements, his hands in his pockets. “It looks like you’re okay. You just have that nasty scrape on your knee.” He pauses, and Zhangjing looks down ruefully at the truly bad looking scrape, the skin red with some slight bleeding, the area around already starting to purple into a bruise. “It’s kind of sucky that your friend just left you here.” Zhangjing sends up a small prayer that the other boy never finds out Chaoze purposely tripped him.

 

Another pause. “Actually, wait here for a second. I’ll be right back.”

 

Zhangjing watches as the other boy disappears off into the distance, hoping that the universe isn’t playing some cosmic joke on him.

 

He immediately grabs his phone to send a text off to Chaoze.

 

**Zhangjing**

I hate you.

So much.

So, so much.

 

**Chaoze**

;) Thank me later.

…

Just no sexy time when I’m around.

 

**Zhangjing**

Never say sexy time again.

 

The other boy returns a little while later, making his way towards Zhangjing at a brisk pace, a plastic shopping bag slung around his wrist. For the first time, Zhangjing notices what the other boy is wearing, the brown trench coat over a black and yellow striped turtleneck and dark jeans paired. _He looks like he’s just stepped off the cover of a magazine._ When he nears, the other boy smiles at him, waving the bag in the air triumphantly. “I found some at the store around the corner.” And Zhangjing stares as the other boy takes out a brightly colored box and looks up at him apologetically, kneeling down on one knee. “These were the only ones I could find.”

 

He watches with embarrassment as the other boy rips the packaging open, and he realizes that it is a box of bandaids, clearly made for kids judging by the blue and pink box. The boy takes out the first bandaid, and Zhangjing feels his cheeks heat up at the bright pink color. He doesn’t quite believe his eyes, and his voice comes out faintly. “Are those _bunnies_?” The other boy just laughs, and if he isn’t so aghast at the childlike pattern adorning his knee, maybe he would have appreciated it more.

 

“Yes.” The boy chuckles again. “They look cute on you.”

 

“I can’t believe they’re bunnies.”

 

“Hold still. I’m going to stick a few more on. Your scrape is kind of big.” He watches with horror as the next one is bright green, this time with frogs. And then a blue one with dogs. And a yellow one with giraffes. By the end, the other boy isn’t even bothering to hold back his giggles of mirth, and Zhangjing doesn’t know whether to be offended or overjoyed that his crush is sticking bandaids on him, sending a shock through him each time the other boy brushes his skin with his fingers.

 

“There, all set.” The other boy nods proudly at his handiwork. “Do you think you’ll be alright to walk home?”

 

Zhangjing nods fervently. “Okay awesome. I’ll see you later then.”

 

And the other boy is turning, about to walk away when Zhangjing remembers, blurting out an unintelligible jumble of words. The boy turns around in confusion. “Sorry what did you say?”

 

“I said, I never asked for _your_ name.”

 

“Yanjun. Lin Yanjun.” The boy smiles again and waves goodbye before leaving.

 

_Yanjun._

Zhangjing can think of nothing else besides Yanjun’s name the whole walk back to his apartment, and he’s excited when he walks in, about to tell Chaoze all about his amazingly magical encounter.

 

But before he can open his mouth, Chaoze gives him a critical look, gaze drifting down to where his knee is covered in a multitude of colored bandaids, and he shakes his head at Zhangjing with a heavy sigh. “Looks like I won’t have to worry about you having sexy time any time soon.”

\---

“Soooo, how’s it going with your sexy ass delivery boy?” Chaoze looks up just in time to see Zhangjing stabbing a piece of fried chicken angrily with a fork before dipping it into sauce, a frustrated look on his face.

 

“I don’t know. We talk more when he comes to the door, but besides that, nothing else has happened.” Zhangjing stares forlornly at the take-out on the counter, a product of another whim and strong need to see Yanjun again. He wails at the thought. “You’re right, Chaoze. I can’t keep ordering fried chicken _forever_.”

 

“I’m always right.”

 

Zhangjing makes a look of horrified realization. “We’ve been eating so much fried chicken that I actually feel like _exercising_.”

 

His friend just rolls his eyes, continuing to eat the meal that he cooked for himself, opting out of Zhangjing’s ‘Delivery Boy, Notice Me’ operation. “You know, you could always come to the gym with me and work out.”

 

“Why not run outside again?” Zhangjing whines, staring at his friend with huge puppy-dog eyes. “The gym has too many people. And they’re all so in shape like that boy in your Calculus class. What was his name again?”

 

“Ziyi?”

 

“Yes, Ziyi.” Zhangjing’s eyes turn dreamy. “Another superbly attractive boy.”

 

“More attractive than Yanjun?” Chaoze teases.

 

“NEVER.” Zhangjing declares dutifully, ready to continue with reasons why.

 

“Okay, okay. No need to regale me with why you think Yanjun was sculpted by the gods themselves. I’ve heard that talk at least four times now, and I don’t need another ten minute lecture on his nose, thank you very much.” Chaoze pauses to stuff another piece of food in his mouth, chewing slowly. “But anyways, it’s way too cold to go outside and run anymore unless you feel like freezing into a popsicle. So yeah, if you want to exercise with me, then gym.”

 

Zhangjing pouts at his friend, hands clasped along with his pleading expression.

 

“ _Gym,_ Zhangjing _._ ”

 

More pouting.

 

“Gym. I’m just going to literally keep repeating gym, so don’t even bother.”

 

“Okay, fine, gym.”

\---

“…so why did I agree to go to the gym with you again?”

 

They’re standing in front of the gym doors, and Zhangjing balks, looking at the amount of actual exercise going on inside the building, something he is not quite prepared to join. “You didn’t tell me there would be this many people here.”

 

Chaoze looks at him incredulously. “It’s the only gym near campus. What did you think? That it would be empty?”

 

“Well, no…but like…less full.” Zhangjing looks back at his best friend helplessly.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” And he’s being pushed, pushed into the building by his best friend, and immediately perks up when he sees the familiar face. “Ziyi!” The other boy turns at the sound of his name, smiling when he sees Zhangjing and walks over to join the two of them.

 

“Hey bro.” Ziyi extends out his hand for a fist bump with Chaoze.

 

“I’m going to start my work-out. You have fun talking to Ziyi.” Chaoze winks before speeding away.

 

“You’re Zhangjing, right? Chaoze’s roommate?”

 

Zhangjing nods. “Yeah, I think we met last year when your roommate threw that huge party. Xukun, right?”

 

Ziyi groans. “Don’t remind me. Our place was a mess the next day, and I ended up doing most of the cleaning after Kun was too hungover and threw up in the morning.” The boy smiles at him. “But what are you doing here? I always see Chaoze, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come.”

 

He feels his cheeks turning red, stammering, the confession coming out reluctantly. “I’ve just been ordering take-out a lot lately…so I thought maybe I should exercise or something.”

 

Zhangjing feels his heart skip a beat when the taller boy ruffles his hair. “That’s cute. Well, just let me know if you need help using any of the machines or if you need a spotter.”

 

Ziyi walks away with a wave, presumably to continue working out, and Zhangjing still feels the ghost of the other boy’s touch in his hair.

 

_But what’s a spotter?_

 

Zhangjing makes a beeline towards the treadmills, the only familiar looking devices in the midst of all the people who appear to regularly come to the gym, joining the line of people near the wall who are jogging. _Easy enough._ A few quick buttons pressed, and he settles into his usual pace, ear buds in listening to a playlist of upbeat workout music.

 

_I wonder what Yanjun is doing now._

The last time he had seen the other boy, they had talked about their respective classes, Zhangjing’s music theory class and Yanjun’s English courses, as well as what they were doing for the upcoming winter break. Both of them were planning on going back home, Yanjun to Taiwan and Zhangjing to Malaysia. He already misses the other boy even though he knows it’s a ridiculous feeling to have, but he sees Yanjun quite often now, and he feels empty thinking about not seeing him for weeks.

 

Before he knows it, half an hour has passed, and Zhangjing can feel the sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down his face. He can see Chaoze’s reflection in the mirror, across the room in his green and yellow outfit, showing no signs of slowing down. _Great._ He’s tired now, and he sinks gratefully onto one of the benches close by, intending to take a break perhaps before bugging Chaoze to leave. But he’s only closed his eyes for a few seconds when he hears a voice.

 

_The_ voice.

 

“Hi Zhangjing, I’ve never seen you here before.” Yanjun smiles down at him, and perhaps Zhangjing starts to feel a bit faint because the other boy is wearing a tank top, and it’s the first time he’s seen so much skin from Yanjun. Even with slightly sweat-slicked hair, the other boy manages to look attractive, and Zhangjing can’t tell whether the woozy feeling is from wanting to swoon or whether he’s just dizzy from the exercise.

 

Yanjun speaks again, his voice smooth and thick, and the wooziness increases. _Okay, definitely just from swooning._ “Do you need a spotter?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

The other boy laughs at his non-response, and a thrill runs through him. “A spotter. Do you want me to spot you? You’re going to use the bench press, right?”

 

“Yes, yes, of course.” Zhangjing agrees readily, prepared to follow the other boy to the ends of the earth, willing to say yes to anything Yanjun says.

 

Yanjun smiles at him again, dimples winking, and Zhangjing swoons to himself internally for the fifth time since the other boy approached him. “Okay, I’ll help.” And then the other boy looks at him as if expecting him to start, but Zhangjing unfortunately has no clue what he’s doing. “Aren’t you going to lie down?” Yanjun laughs again, and he feels his heart skip.

 

He lies down on the bench and waits expectantly for the other boy to give him more instructions, feeling his heart beating out of his chest as Yanjun’s eyes follow his every movement. And the ‘eep’ comes out high-pitched and shrill as Yanjun picks up the metal bar above him and brings it a lot closer to his face than he wants. “What are you doing??” He’s not terribly proud of the fact that his voice still sounds unnaturally high.

 

Yanjun’s confused face swims into view. “Helping to spot you for the bench press?”

 

Zhangjing doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he doesn’t actually know what a spotter is or what they do.

 

Or even what a bench press is.

 

“Is this your first time using the bench press?”

 

His voice comes out rather small. “…maybe.”

 

The silver-haired boy shakes his head, laughing in amusement. “Okay, so what you’re supposed to do is push this bar up over your head and then let it come back down to where your chest is.”

 

Zhangjing nervously lets the other boy lower the bar closer to his chest again, his hands grasping the bar, and it is with great relief that he stares up at Yanjun as he pushes the bar up and down, the other boy’s hands shadowing his motions. _Please don’t let this fall on my face. Please don’t let this fall on my face. Please don’t let this fall on my face._ A few more pushes, and Zhangjing feels the strain in his arms, letting out an involuntary gasp at which Yanjun wraps his hands around the bar and places it back above Zhangjing’s head.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

Zhangjing smiles back so widely that his cheeks hurt a bit, and he’s about to respond when a familiar voice interrupts. “Oh, I see you found a spotter.” Ziyi’s face comes into view, walking up from behind Yanjun. “I was just coming over to see if you wanted some help.”

 

“Who are you?” Yanjun asks, eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

“Just a friend of Zhangjing’s.” Ziyi says, winking at him. “We met at a party last semester.” The other boy sticks out a hand for Yanjun to shake. “But I don’t believe we’ve met before. I’m Ziyi.”

 

Yanjun doesn’t shake Ziyi’s hand, his arms crossed over his chest. “Yanjun. I don’t shake hands with people.”

 

“Okay, bro. Nice to meet you.” Ziyi says the words slowly before turning towards Zhangjing again to respond in a much cheerier tone. “I’ll see you later Zhangjing.”

 

He’s still stuck on the fact that Yanjun doesn’t shake hands with people that he barely notices Ziyi leave, hand coming up automatically to wave goodbye. _What kind of weirdo doesn’t shake hands with people?_ “So, I actually have to run now.” Yanjun’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “I guess I’ll see you around sometime after break. I’m leaving Monday for Taiwan.”

 

“Oh.” Zhangjing tries not to sound too disappointed over the fact that he won’t see the other boy for at least three weeks. “Have fun over break.”

 

“You too, Zhangjing.”

 

He watches regretfully as the other boy walks away, another missed opportunity to a _ctually_ impress Yanjun. He’s still sitting there in a mindless reverie a few moments later when Chaoze comes into view.

 

“So what did I miss?”

 

Zhangjing groans.

\---

He hates himself.

 

Because it’s Tuesday, and the thought of Yanjun being in another country is killing him, and the only thing Zhangjing can think of to cheer himself up while simultaneously reminding him of the other boy is to order take-out fried chicken. _If Chaoze was here, he would be giving me a sarcastic look._ Zhangjing can almost hear his friend’s voice in his head, berating him, Chaoze’s presence still very much alive even after his friend had left for home. And maybe he hates himself, but he still feels happy when he hears the knock at the door, the thought of eating fried chicken and going over all the great moments he’s had with Yanjun fueling his smile.

 

Oh my god, Yanjun.

 

Zhangjing freezes as he opens the door, seeing the other boy standing there with his take-out in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. _Oh my god, Yanjun._ And he must have said it aloud because Yanjun responds. “Zhangjing?” He doesn’t say anything, still stunned into silence by the other boy. Zhangjing isn’t used to seeing Yanjun at his door in anything other than his uniform, but today the other boy is dressed nicely, a blue and white striped shirt over black jeans, and his _hair_.

 

“I’ve come to ask you on a date.”

 

The whole situation is so preposterous that Zhangjing can’t think of anything to say, and the only words that make it out of his mouth aren’t the ones he really wants to say. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Taiwan?”

 

_What are you doing here? Are those roses for me? Did you really just ask me on a date or am I dreaming?_

“I cancelled my flight.” Yanjun bites his bottom lip.

 

The unwanted words keep coming out, his voice a croak, unattractive. “Why is your hair _brown_?”

 

“Oh, I dyed it because my parents hate the silver.”

 

Zhangjing pauses, the dots connecting too late in his head. “Wait, you _cancelled your flight_? Why would you do that?”

 

The taller boy takes a deep breath before letting out everything in a rush. “Because I kept thinking and thinking about last week and how upset I was when that _other_ boy came up to you.” Yanjun pauses to crinkle his nose with reproach. “And I just couldn’t stop thinking about it and how I didn’t want to wait until after break to do something about it because what if I was too late or something. So I decided that I needed to tell you, but I didn’t know whether you left for break yet. But then NongNong texted me saying that you ordered take-out again, so I decided it was the perfect time to come over and ask you out.”

 

Yanjun’s next words come out a bit breathless. “So here I am.” Another pause. “With roses. And dinner.”

 

Zhangjing still doesn’t know what to say, his mind still trying to process that Yanjun said the words _ask you out_ , his mouth gaping open in shock.

 

The other boy draws his eyebrows together in concern. “Zhangjing?” Then Yanjun’s face contorts into a look of horror. “Wait, you’re not _already dating_ Ziyi, are you? Oh my god, this was such a huge mistake. I just assumed…” And it’s the image of Yanjun backing away, ready to _leave_ , that finally spurs Zhangjing to action.

 

“No, I’m not dating Ziyi. I want to date you.” Zhangjing blurts out, and suddenly, he can’t stop the words from coming out. “I’ve wanted to date you for months, and that’s why I’ve been ordering take-out so much. Just because I wanted to see you, and I didn’t know how else to see you more without being creepy and stalker-ish. But I swear that one time I saw you at the park wasn’t because I was stalking you. It was a total coincidence. Except Chaoze tripped me on purpose to get your attention, but I _swear_ it wasn’t my idea at all. And last week when I saw you at the gym, it was a coincidence too, and I’m really not stalking you, I promise.”

 

“Oh, I know.”

 

“You _what_?”

 

Yanjun laughs, his shoulders shaking. “No one orders _that_ much take-out. Besides NongNong told me that you were interested. And I totally saw Chaoze trip you in the park. I just was trying to find a good time to ask you out.”

 

Zhangjing is dumbfounded.

 

Yanjun smiles at him, holding up the delivery bag.

 

“So how about we have dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> CC: [@loststickienote](https://curiouscat.me/loststickienote)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Winner Winner (Green-Eyed Monster)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715902) by [very_important_army](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army)




End file.
